


Welcome To The Jungle

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Explorer Lucifer, M/M, Professor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Professor Sam Winchester is part of an exploration team in the Amazonian Jungle. But before he starts his studies, he must reach the base camp. Professor Lucifer leads the way through the jungle and Sam starts to have weird ideas about him because maybe this man is not human.





	Welcome To The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.
> 
> It waited in a corner for a long time now, I forgot to post it here.

It was the first time for Sam in the open. He was a brilliant professor and a respected scientist in his area, he had been part of teams for ground work before, but never like this. Each time he was on the field, it has been well based sites, never too far from civilisation. This was a totally different project and it was exhilarating and exciting and… Yes, Sam could admit it, totally frightening for the time being.

But as he was ready to admit out loud he was far from his comfort zone, there was no way he would say it now. Not in front of him. Because, yes, as childish as it was, Sam wanted to impress professor Milton. They were both professors, but Lucifer was more the explorer kind and it was not his first trip in the Amazonian jungle and compared to Sam… Well, it showed.

For Sam, next to everything was new, but for him, it was like his personal playground. When Sam found out the smaller the plane was, the less he liked it, Lucifer was sleeping through turbulences. Sam silently prayed when they landed on a track that was definitely not design to make a plane land with all the security required. Lucifer was looking like he was having fun on a roller coaster, laughing at the tensed face Sam was making. The moment they were on land, he was ready to go with his pack on his shoulders when Sam’s knees were still shaking from being still alive. And when the path of dirt under their feet finally vanished to let them in the middle of nowhere, Center of the Biggest Forest in the World, Sam felt a little opressed and anxious with all that green surrounding him, but Lucifer kept on walking like nothing happened.

Sam would be totally lost without him, but Lucifer said he knew the way through the jungle to make it to the base camp of the exploration they were part of, and if it would have been anyone else in the world, Sam would not have believed him. But it was Lucifer Milton, and apparently this man was unerring. After all, you don’t earn yourself a nickname that made you the equal of the Devil if you’re not always right.

Still, Sam was persuaded that Lucifer was showing off a little. After all, he didn’t need to pick that huge snake off the ground to put it on his shoulders when Sam went totally stiff because it brushed against his leg. Alright, maybe the monster snake was not a dangerous one, but did Lucifer had to pet it? Surely not. Okay, maybe it had been hot. But Sam was surely getting dehydrated because he was not supposed to find another man hot. Nor sexy… Definitely, shouldn’t thinking about kissing him to know how Lucifer tasted. This was surely the dampness of the jungle speaking, and the relentless screeches of loud animals all around them all the time, that had his head confused.

The water offered by Lucifer was like an answer to his prayers. Maybe Lucifer could read his mind. It wouldn’t be surprising for Sam. Why did he had to smile so beautifully if he didn’t know he was troubling Sam’s head with improper and sexual thoughts? Sam ran a little test of his for the hours coming after. While following Lucifer’s steps, he allowed his mind to run wild and imagined all the dirty fantasies he wanted to do with professor Milton right now. If he was able to read his mind, he would surely be disrupted by what he would find here.

But hours passed with nothing more than small talks between them and Sam was getting awfully turned on because all his thoughts. Maybe Lucifer was some sort of sex demon? Some spirit coming from the jungle. After all, he was way too much at ease in this environnement.

There was Sam’s chance to uncover his true nature: a river! It was not a big one, but demons and spirits can’t cross rivers, everybody knew it. Sam said he wanted to go to the other side, but Lucifer argued it was not the way they were supposed to go. Haha! Sam knew there was something wrong with him. Lucifer couldn’t be a normal man. He was way to handsome for that. Sam insisted they needed to go to the other side for some kind of plant he saw there. Amazonian jungle was full or rare green crap. Lucifer sighed but indulged Sam. They started to cross the river on foot, it was definitely not that large or deep, but the bottom was covered of slippery stones. Now that he was thinking about it, it was really a dumb idea that will surely cost Sam a broken leg and he will have to go back to Kansas, covered with shame because how dumb that idea of his respected fellow professor being a sex demon from the jungle was? Huge mistake he did. Sam should had his head examined before going. And to crown the rest, Lucifer was putting a hand on the mud on other side of the river, so nope, definitely not a demon. Sam was mortified by his own craziness when his feet slid on something. Maybe a fish? And he fell. He tried to grab on something to avoid it and saw Lucifer reaching for him in a split second and then SPLASH! Sam found himself completely drenched wading on the bed of the river on top of Lucifer who was laughing like mad.

They were completely ridiculous. At least, nobody was there to witness that sad view. Thankfully, Lucifer was taking it on the good side. Sam felt so stupid. Lucifer, however, was looking like he was having a very good day, even pinned on the water with Sam on top of him. He pouted at him and told him to not sulk. It happened to everybody to fall, and the water was delicious in the heat of the day. How was this man even real? Sam made the most foolish thing of all his life: he kissed another man.

What were the odds for Lucifer to kiss him back? Sam would say, approximately the same as Lucifer proposing to get a little lost in the jungle, just the two of them, for the next two days to come. The rest of the people of their expedition would not be surprised that much if they took two more days to arrive. It was the jungle after all, not the easiest place to go through.


End file.
